Memories
by 3237
Summary: Seto uncovers piece by piece the true history Joey has been hiding away, locked up for so long.
1. Chapter 1

I remember seeing him so vividly in my mind. His long , thin yet frail frame which lay amongst the flowers and grass of the ground in the local park. It was a late night and I had decided to go for a walk, to clear a few things from my mind, share prices rocketing down, Mokuba becoming sick and having to move.

Even for me, this really is too much, The person I care most about in the world is some odd 400 miles away in a hospital, deemed by many to be the best in the profession of heart surgery. I doubt those doctors heavily, That cold spine braking smile was not something I would curse on anyone. Not even the devil himself.

Then the company falls into ruins, prices and massive losses are now beginning to prevent me from paying the hospital fees for my dear brother. It almost as if god decided randomly one day that he would inflict the most pain and hurt on me, Seto.

Back at the park, I saw Joey, Yes Joey all drunk and what not, laying on the floor of the park. Scratches riddled his porcelain skin, His clothes all ripped and battered. The mutt was certainly a mutt, but this was simply too out of the blue.

Yes, I know the mutt gets drunk often, his friends and teachers seem to hate it almost like me. But for some reason I found the scene enlightening. I've had a crush on Joey since as long as I could remember, It was his pride and view on life that really drew me in.

I've heard numerous rumours spreading round like wild fire at school. Joey did this. Joey did that. It does begin to get on my nerves. I hope he doesn't mind the fact that I lent him a stay at my mansion. The doctor checked him out, and said everything was sound, nothing too out of place, just some unusual scarring around his neck and torso.

I swear the moment he wakes up, I will find out what is wrong with him, and perhaps tell him my true feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

"you had no right to do what you did!!"

I hate it when people shout, despite all I've done up to this point, Joey really doesn't appreciate anything I do.

"Joey you could have got mugged by some creep or worse, got arrested by the police! Is that really what you want?!"

Joey paced angrily like a caged lion for a few moments. As soon as that last word had registered, he spoke back more aggressively.

"you know what, I'd rather get shot by every single person on this world than stay in this freaking mansion with a bastard like ya!"

The rage and anger was slowly building up like Lego from deep within but I tried to keep a calm face.

"joey I just wanted y-you..to be safe that's it"

Slowly but surely the truth was reeling itself out

"Kaiba ya lil twat, we all know that's a lie, tell me right now what you were planning or I'll shove my fist in your face!"

He was literally frustrated, I admit I'm not exactly a charming or affectionate guy, but I havent done much to hurt him.

I put my hands up, flat out signalling I was telling the truth

"Joey I'm being dead serious, I-"

Oh no.

I stood there in horror, but also in shock.

Joey seemed to be crying. But the rage was still burning on in his eyes

"Kaiba I aint got time for this, d-dude just get outta my way"

He walked towards the door of the bedroom, I was standing directly in his way. As hard as I try to not show my emotions to anyone, Joey seemed to unlock the puzzle behind my labyrinth. My eyes pleading heavily now like a lost dog.

"Joey, something is obviously wrong, I know we aren't exactly best friends but believe me when I say I care about you"

My voice was beginning to shake. Joey looked and replied

"It's none of your business, now move!"

He yelled, he was obviously serious. Reluctantly I moved, allowing him to pass. I saw him run into the darkness of the night, through the window of the bedroom, I saw him enter a taxi. I'm guessing he was heading home. Where ever home may be of course. I turned to look at the bed again, the bed my mutt slept in. I loved him. It hurts to see him in this way, and it hurts even more knowing he doesn't want anything to do with me. Looking around I noticed something Joey must have left behind. His cellphone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I've been so busy revising with exams and so on, that I forgot to update this. It's not a proper next chapter but I can assure you I will at some point get round to finishing this story. Please rate and comment, critique is greatly respected despite possible negativity!

__________________________________________________________________________________

I picked up his cell. It was in pretty good nick. Not exactly the rolls Royce of phones but hey. A phone is a phone. I opened it up and rather nosely I went through a few of the files hidden away hoping it may tell me more about Joey. I don't usually have such interest in things. I don't even have the attention span to keep up with the jabber Mokuba puts me through about his damn manga obessesions. But there was something about Joey that continues to elude me.

This warm fluffy feeling I get whenever he's around. I remember one time, travelling to the doctors and complaining about it. The level headed, tall slender female doctor in her late 30's looked up at me the way a fan girl looks up at her idol making her fantasies come true. That looks in her eyes still haunts me. She told me it was love. But obviously she hadn't paid attention in medical school…it was heart burn im sure, and not love-as she phrased it. I dialled the home line for Joey more times than Paris Hilton has been called stupid in her life. Not a single reply. I sighed heavily. This was beginning to annoy me. A lot.


End file.
